Paper Walls
by touchofthefingertips
Summary: Blaine makes the decision to be honest with his family with surprising results.


I do not own Glee or any of it's characters or affiliates.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that he had to do it sometime. He spent too much time at Kurt's house and watched the way that Burt and Carole accepted and loved their sons. Blaine saw how much they approved of his and Kurt's relationship, and how proud they were of Kurt's courage to be himself. Somehow, in between his many visits to the Hudson-Hummel residence, Blaine forgot that not all parents were as open and loving as Kurt's. He had forgotten the negativity and judgmental ways of his own parents, and had convinced himself that his father and mother would not hate him if they knew the truth. So Blaine sucked it up, and went through with it.<p>

He sat them down in their living room one afternoon, and took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I know you must have some idea of this. After all the bullying, you must have thought there was a possibility that this was the reason it all happened. This probably won't even come as that much of a shock to you, but then again, it could be completely unexpected."  
>"What is it? Should we be worried?" Blaine's mother asked, eyebrows scrunched together in the way they always did when she was confused.<p>

"No, don't worry. It's nothing bad. At least, it isn't bad to me, and I truly hope that it won't be bad for you." His parents sat back on the couch, waiting for their only son to continue.

"It's just, well you know how you always hear me on the phone late at night, and how I always seem to be texting somebody, and I just tell you it's a friend from school?" Blaine paused, giving his parents time to nod their heads slowly.

"I am talking to a friend from school. Well, not exactly a friend. His name is Kurt Hummel, and he's my boyfriend." Blaine closed his eyes as he said those last few words and opened them to see his parents' expressions.

"You were right" Mrs. Anderson whispered, turning her head slowly to look at her husband. Blaine looked questioningly at his father.

"I had my suspicions," he shrugged in response.

"Oh, uh, well yeah. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm gay. Kurt's parents accept him so whole heartedly and it made me realize that parents love their children no matter what, and I just really hope you guys still accept me." Blaine admitted, not looking either of them in the eye.

"Oh, Blaine." Mrs. Anderson said before bursting into tears.

Mr. Anderson put his hand on her's and said, "Of course we still love and accept you. You're our son."

"Dan!" Mrs. Anderson cried, looking at her husband in horror. "What are you saying? This isn't normal, at all!" She stood up and turned to her son, "You've known for a while, I presume? Damn it, Blaine! This is the reason for all of your bullshit and your half-truths? This is why you always seem to be lying about who you're with and where you're going? I knew you weren't being honest when you stayed out late, but I hoped that it was because you were with a secret girlfriend or with your friends! Anything but this, Blaine, damn it!" Her tears had stopped, and had been replaced by an angry red flush. Blaine, however, had began crying freely at her words.

He opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by his mother letting out a deep sigh. "It's okay, Blaine. We'll help you get through this. If only you had told us sooner, we could have cured you by now. Daniel, darling, why don't you go find the psychiatrist's number? I just hope it isn't too late." She smoothed her son's curls. Mr. Anderson didn't move from his seat, staring incredibly at his wife and son.

"Cured? There's nothing to be cured, Mom! It's who I am, and who I always have been. You can't change me, and I wouldn't want to be changed, anyways." Blaine said angrily.

"Of course you don't want to be changed, you think this is okay! This is not right, Blaine, it isn't God's will and it is not allowed. I will not have an openly gay son living under my roof, I won't do it!" the anger surfaced once again on Mrs. Anderson's delicate features.

"I won't hide who I am." Blaine said quietly, his mother glowering at him silently. Blaine wiped away his tears and looked directly into her eyes. "I am in love with a man, and he loves me back. If you won't have me under your roof, then that is fine, I can go live with Kurt and his family who accept us." Blaine looked to his father, who had been silent through most of this ordeal.

"Fine, Blaine. Leave. But unless you will let us help you and make you right then don't bother coming back."

"No, Blaine, you are not leaving this house. If your mother has a problem with who you are, then she can walk away. There is no way that I am sending you to a shrink or kicking you out. You are my son, and I love you," Mr. Anderson said, standing and pulling Blaine into a hug. "no matter what."

"But Daniel, how can you be okay with this?" Mrs. Anderson loved her family, and wanted only what was best for them. She especially loved her husband and had no desire to leave him.

"How can you not be okay with this? There is absolutely nothing wrong with this situation, and I will never abandon Blaine." Mr. Anderson replied steadily.

"I just, I need time to think." Mrs. Anderson cast one last look at her son's wet face before grabbing her keys and walking out the front door.

"Don't worry, Blaine, she'll be back. Even if she doesn't return, we have each other, okay? Now in the meantime, why don't you go wash your face and then call up this Kurt fellow? I'd love to have the pleasure of meeting somebody who is this important to you." He hugged and smiled down at his son once more.

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine said, returning the smile.


End file.
